The Princesses of Queen Elsa's Court
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Queen Elsa, would-be conqueror of Europe, loves enjoying the carnal pleasures of noble women. Her latest "prize" being a young maiden from a small provincial town. AU, some Elsanna, and other women.


**A/N: Hello, this is a fic I did based on a drawing by fishyhylian. Which is the image seen here where Elsa keeps a harem of other Disney princesses. So, this story has light bdsm, incest and lesbians, enjoy. **

**Oneshot for now, but that can always change. **

* * *

><p>"What do you wish of me, princess?" The Queen's sweet words echoed into Rapunzel's ears, causing the young princess to moan. Elsa's hands were on the girl's waist, moving up and down and teasing her. Her arms were bound tight behind her, and a blindfold darkened her gaze, making her completely helpless to the Queen's whims. But Elsa quickly bore of Rapunzel's slim waist and moved down her nightgown and onto her naked thighs. The princess as of yet was unable to answer the Queen's query, so Elsa asked again, grabbing her thighs to snap her attention back.<p>

"I...want your touch, your lips. I want pleasure, my Queen!" she answered.

"And what makes you think you can make demands of me!" Elsa bit down onto Rapunzel's neck, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"Please..." she begged as Elsa placed her cold lips on the bite mark, kissing it softly.

"Beg for me some more, or you'll suffer all night..." Elsa's eyes turned to another woman on her bed, a redhead girl who was bound, gagged and blindfolded. She laid there, shifting her naked body uncomfortably and with low moans. "...like Anna over there." She reached out and gently caressed her sister's freckled cheek, Anna's head turning desperately for Elsa's attention. "I'm not even going to touch her tonight. She's just going to hear us indulging in our degeneracy as she suffers, alone, wishing she would be a part of it." Anna's muffled protests were heard as she said this with Elsa laughing wickedly in response. "So...beg for me, Princess,. beg for me to allow you the chance to caress my body, touch it, pleasure it. Beg for a chance to serve me like no other..." She again closed in on the girl's ear and whispered, "and maybe I'll pleasure you in return."

Rapunzel chose in that moment to disobey the Queen, leaning her head back and kissing Elsa's neck. "You're asking for..." an involuntary moan escaped her lips, unable to chastise her slave with the effectiveness desired "...for punishment." But Rapunzel continued kissing her with Elsa finally relenting and allowing their lips to meet. She could always punish her later.

* * *

><p>Elsa the Snow Queen was a polarizing figure in Europe, being the undisputed ruler of Scandinavia, Corona, and a large part of the German states made her some enemies. And as she was currently curb stomping through France, she is seen as the unholy offspring of Bonaparte and the Khan. On the other hand, she made a very detailed Bill of Rights guaranteeing her subjects, conquered or native, rights which were seen as liberal by her detractors. Like freedom of religion and universal suffrage. However limited they were in her monarchy, to both genders. Additionally, institutionalized slavery was outlawed in her growing empire, making her enemies of the transatlantic slave traders. Although, privately, she has several slaves in her separate wing.<p>

All women.

The difference between serving Elsa and being a slave elsewhere was one of personal choice. A choice to indenture oneself to her, a choice they make with glee and with little thought. Nobody's willpower was of such might to resist the Queen's choice.

She had many whores, from all backgrounds and races. From the blackest sub saharan, to the whitest scandinavian and even a girl from the secluded nation of Japan.

But her favorite concubine was her own sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. It was a relationship born of years of repressed love, which burst out one fateful day in all its incestuous glory. Anna reciprocated Elsa's love, perhaps even more so than she did, and thus Elsa was finally able to love her sister. The world at large doesn't know of it, and she intends for it to stay that way for the time being.

But it wasn't enough, years of isolation and repression had created a sexual hunger that Anna alone couldn't satisfy. Her sister understood this, as she herself was eager to share her love with others as well.

Instead of conquering Corona, she won it's allegiance by finding it's lost heir, Rapunzel, imprisoned in a tower. Charming the Princess, she bought her back to Arendelle as a representative to her court. Where in reality she became another of Elsa's private concubines, exploring the limits of her body under the Snow Queen.

But Elsa was in the mood for someone new. The hunger inside her stirred, made her thoughts fuzzy and hard to concentrate. While on her throne she had to close her legs in order to prevent certain bodily functions. She needed another pure maiden to corrupt, another young woman to own for herself.

"My Queen!" She was snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on the gathered contingent before her. "We have news, and a gift as well." Before her was a small platoon of men. But not just any men, men of her creation; Human sized and shaped constructs of ice, with perfect angles, beautiful as they are deadly and the bulk of Elsa's army.

"Gift?" she asked, before noticing the woman they had by the arms.

"The region of Provence is yours now, my Queen, and soon the rest of France will bend it's knee to your rule," the ice man said in an inhumane voice, his head glowing orange with each syllable. They otherwise had no facial features, appearing emotionless. They bought the girl before her, cuffed in manacles and forced her on her knees. Elsa had to close her mouth, else she would leave it agape like a love struck girl. "This is Belle Beaumont, daughter of famed inventor, Maurice Beaumont." He stood silent for a moment before adding bluntly "Her physical features, according to what you've requested, are-"

"Yes, yes, that's enough." she interrupted, blushing. _Let's not tell the poor girl I have people scouring the land for maidens_, she thought. "Please unchain her, and then leave us."

"As you wish, your majesty," he said, unbinding the girl and then marching out in unison. Belle stayed on her knees, not looking up and quivering in fear of being in the dreaded Snow Queen's presence.

"Please stand." Elsa commanded, in fluent French, snapping Belle's attention, slowly rising and meeting the Queen's eyes.

Being able to see her clearly now, Elsa fell instantly in love with the girl's beauty. Belle had beautiful hazelnut eyes, she felt like she could drown in them. She had long brown hair, which was tied in a messy ponytail with a blue bow. _The blue dress and apron is rather plain_, _but_ _it's not like she'll be wearing much clothes from now on anyways, _Elsa thought. Once again, she realized she was leering at the girl like if she was shopping for a present. Although that could very well describe the situation. She picked her jaw again and smiled. "You are a very beautiful woman," Elsa said.

Belle finally gave her a weak smile and replied with "T-thank you, tales of your...you're very beautiful too, your Majesty." Belle averted her gaze, a huge blush on her cheeks developing as Elsa smiled "But I have to ask..." she said now, more seriously."Why am I here?"

Elsa had to think for a reply. _How best to tell the kidnapped girl that she's going to become my personal concubine? _"Well, Lady Beaumont, you-"

"Am I to be someone's whore?" she asked sadly. Back in France, Belle had heard rumors from the war front that young women often disappeared in territories controlled by the Snow Queen, never to be seen again. Belle's heart raced, she held back her tears at the thought of what could happen to her.

"Yes," Elsa said, the defeat in the girl's eyes nearly breaking her heart. "Mine." At that, Belle looked up, her open eyes expressing their shock at the revelation.

"Yours?" Belle looked away, her confusion scrunching her face into a mix of emotions. Surprise? Guilt? Disgust? Elsa certainly hoped not. If she didn't truly wish it, she would not force the girl to do anything, but the thought of not being able to touch Belle and corrupt her in the most perverse of acts, their bodies merging in a forbidden and tantalizing union, would really upset Elsa. "A woman, and a woman? But that's...forbidden, sinful and..." But Elsa saw that there was no disgust, just the same usual clash of upbringing that she has to deal with every time she seduces a woman.

"You want it," Elsa said, in a most alluring voice, as she stepped closer.

"I..." Belle couldn't looked away, but the Queen put her hand under the girl's chin, forcing Belle to meet her blue eyes. She couldn't move, Elsa's eyes drew her in, locking her in her gaze, she couldn't look away. She had never in her life looked at women that way, or at least she convinced herself she didn't. But the most impure of thoughts circled in her mind about the Snow Queen. What she looked like under her white uniform? How would her skin feel against her? How would her lips feel against hers? And the most primal desire to reach out and touch the Queen's breasts.

It seemed that the circle of sodomites awaited her in Hell now. But thoughts of a fiery afterlife escaped as the Queen embraced and bought her face close to hers. Belle closed her eyes, awaiting her first kiss.

"I'll summon my maids to take you to a room where you can rest and bathe," the Queen said, stepping away and leaving a frustrated and flustered Belle behind. "I'm not going to force myself on you. If you're willing to partake in this life, then come to my chambers tonight. Otherwise, we'll set you in a ship back to your father first thing in the morning." The Queen turned and walked away, intending to leave the throne room through its right side entrance. "But know this, if you do come tonight, you're bound to me for life."

As Elsa left, Belle stood there, alone in the throne room. Unsure of what happened, she looked at her hands to make sure she still lucid. As the maids came to take her, she thought that if this was some realistic dream, she was unsure if it was a nightmare or not.

Maybe it was a bit of both.

* * *

><p>The maids had taken Belle, gently stripping and welcoming her into an already prepared bath. They touched her, washing her whole body from top to bottom, inch to inch. She was embarrassed at how loud she moaned with barely but a touch. They whispered to her to leave her shame behind, it would be unneeded now. The maids were greedy as Belle was almost deprived of her first kiss then, but the servant stopped herself. Belle's first kiss, and first everything, would be Elsa's. After the bath they shaved her between the legs, which she found unusual, but chose to comply regardless.<p>

It was unsettling to her at first, the fresh feeling in her crotch was something she'd have to get used too. It made her feel even more naked.

She was left alone, and let her body drop on the couch nearby, falling to her dreams easily.

A few hours, she woke up in a befuddled mood. She had a choice to make now, but Belle realized she already made it hours ago.

She found herself in front of the Queen's bedchambers, moving her fist back and forth without touching the door, still not brave enough to knock. She was left with a short white gown, with no bloomers but an unusual pair of underwear. They were small, and rode up her buttocks. _This is the kind of clothes that slaves wear_, Belle thought before finally knocking.

"Enter." Was the Queen's reply. Belle took a deep breath and opened, setting foot into the bedroom of the world's most dreaded figure. Belle's eyes jumped open as she saw the Queen, and one more person sharing the bed.

Elsa looked at Belle with an inviting gaze, her body nude and bear. Her blonde braid circled around her waist and her hand caressed her own thigh. She shaved, much like they just did to Belle, showing her crotch in full glory. Next to Elsa was another naked woman, a redheaded girl, tied up and gagged, moving slowly. Belle's eyes didn't know what to set upon. _Am I am to end up like that girl?_ Belle asked herself in slight panic before the Queen finally spoke.

"Come closer and sit next to me," Elsa commanded as she sat upright on the bed. Belle obeyed, slowly walking and plopping herself next to the Queen, but not meeting her eyes. "You chose to stay."

"Yes your majesty. I saw that my father was offered tenure in the University of Corona. With a lie about my whereabouts." She momentarily glared at Elsa, who was unmoved by it, but continued "As long he's safe, I don't care what happens to me."

"You should care what happens to you," she retorted, being met with silence. "I'm not a beast, Lady Beaumont."

"I know that now, a degenerate perhaps, like myself evidently. But no monster," she confided before adding "and please, just Belle."

"As you wish Belle, tell me a bit about yourself."

Belle momentarily glanced at the tied up redhead girl nearby, but chose not to bring the matter up. "When your ice army came to occupy my village, I was about to be married to a terrible man." Belle's mind wandered through the horrible memory, her face momentarily cringing. "It was cancelled due to the invasion, an Arandellian man, I...didn't quite understand his role."

"Marshall Harold Tejessem."

"Yes, that gentlemen, well he opened an investigation and...Corrected an injustice done to my father. But then I was taken away by your ice men...and well, here I am," she finished recounting, giving Elsa a weak smile.

"I try to make things better where my army goes, despite what you may have heard. Not counting your abduction, of course, which I apologize for." Elsa said, taking Belle's hand and giving it a small kiss. The French girl's entire body lit up at the contact, Elsa's cold touch sending shivers through her nerves. She gasped loudly, but Elsa paid no mind, kissing her up her forearm. The Queen continued conversing as Belle struggled with her virgin sensations "I was especially interested in Provence, due to rumors of sorcery and some magical woods."

"W-what were you looking for?" She said between breaths.

Elsa took a moment to answer, momentarily stopping her lipped assault on Belle's arm. "Nothing that matters now," she said, letting go of Belle's arm. "You're clearly not an illiterate. I almost mistook you for a princess." Elsa moved behind the anxious girl, her arms embracing her from behind.

"I-I assure my Queen, I'm no Princess..." she cooed, feeling the Queen's winter breath on her back.

"You have the grace of one," Elsa objected, thinking of other ways to tease before moving in.

"I just read many b-books," she stammered, the Queen's not so innocent touches driving her wild.

"You'll love it in my palace then, I have a massive library," Elsa whispered, her fingers grabbing Belle's chin and turning it towards her. "And in time, you may love me as well." Her lips then softly seized Belle's, sealing them in a kiss as she embraced the girl harder. Belle's mind went astray, the cold lips of the Snow Queen paralyzing her body and thoughts. Belle had always fantasized a prince would come in and steal her away, giving her a fairy tale kiss and wedding. Never would she have imagined, that the prince would instead be a queen, and that her lips would be seized before what would undoubtedly be heretical fornication.

With another woman.

Conventions had gone down the drain in a span of days for her.

One of Elsa's hand reached up and softly grasped her breast, Belle moaning loudly into the kiss. But Elsa pulled away quickly, a trail of cold mist lingered between both their mouths. Belle couldn't speak, her eyes had almost rolled back to her head, and her mouth lay open, the mist still creeping out. It was as if she had her soul stolen by a sorceress.

It wasn't however, as the girl soon shook her head briefly, ending her daze. "That was..." she began "...I..." That's how it always was with Elsa and virgin girls, speechless and unable to articulate their longing for more.

"As of now you are no longer a free woman Belle, but my personal slave." Belle didn't react to the word, her gaze looking nowhere in particular. "Any objections?"

"...No." she answered.

"Good." Elsa crawled towards Anna, picking the bound girl and placing her on her knees. "Do you know who this is?" Elsa asked as Belle scanned the other woman, taking in her features. She quickly realized the girl's identity.

"That's...Princess Anna of Arendelle, as of now your only heir...and your sister," she answered hesitantly.

"She's also my first slave. Will the incest disgust you?" Elsa asked. It was certainly an interesting and rather disarming question in that situation, Belle thought. But no, it did not disgust her.

"No, my Queen, at this point I'm already too far into this debauchery to care." she confessed and then remarked "She's very beautiful."

"She isn't she?" Elsa pulled the gag roughly from Anna's mouth, a high gasp escaping her. "There's a few things to love about her." Elsa bought her hand to her sister's face, her finger tracing Anna's lips and eliciting a low moan from her. "These perfectly kissable lips," she began listing, her hand demonstrating each part she liked. "These cute little freckles." She kissed Anna's cheeks multiple times."These perky and sensitive mounds." Her hand squeezed both of Anna's breasts, the girl biting her own lips as to not give her sister all the satisfaction. She was then roughly turned around, Belle getting a full view of the princess' behind. "This perfect _ass_ that leaves a days long hand print when you slap it." And she did just as she described, giving Anna a harsh slap on her rear. A pained sob escaped the princess, and much like the Queen had said, a red hand print soon formed on her tender flash.

Elsa placed the girl back in kneeling position, Anna's breathing now a little faster.

"I took your first kiss Belle, now Anna will take your second. Your third, fourth and fifth will be gone tonight as well. By the time you reach the triple digits, it'll be lost amidst this sea of whores here in this palace." Elsa said before adding "And Anna's always happy to meet new friends" with a fake sinister tone.

"Belle, was it?" Anna finally spoke. Catching Belle off guard with her sweet and humble voice, very different from the Elsa's regal tone.

"Y-yes, my Princess."

"You have a very pretty voice. Do you sing a lot?" Anna asked, forgetting for a moment that her arms were tied behind her back as she attempted to scratch her nose.

"I do, Princess."

"Come closer, come closer and do things to me. You can touch me all you want, I promise I'll like it." Anna said in a rather casual tone, but Belle obeyed regardless, crawling like a dog towards the redhead as Elsa watched curiously. Belle's eyes locked on Anna's breasts, whose nipples were stiff, no doubt from all this stimulation. She had failed to notice, until that moment, that hers were as hard as rock as well. She reached out and touched Anna's left breast, a pleasured whimper motivated her to tread it softly. She took the tip between her fingers, squeezing lightly.

Anna, though her momentary blindness, was somehow able to land her lips on Belle's.

While Elsa's touch was cold tranquil bliss, Anna's lips were warm and full of passion. Belle hugged the bound girl and deepened the kiss, dominating the younger girl completely. Elsa smiled widely as she watched, enjoying the show. "You can do whatever you wish with her. You can kiss her, fuck her, slap her, it won't matter. She can hardly tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore, she'll just take it and demand more." Elsa scoffed. "She's a bit too much sometimes."

Belle pulled back, looking at Elsa and back to the blindfolded girl. "I don't...wish to hurt her."

"It's okay Belle, you can hurt me." Anna reassured.

"Within reason..." Elsa then added. The French soon-to-not-be maiden looked down to Anna's breasts, grabbing one of her nipples firmly. The princess seemed to know what was coming and took a deep breath as Belle twisted it, a pained high shriek escaping her lips. The sound caused Belle to immediately stop.

"I'm so sorry." She held on to the girls shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay I said." Anna complained, with a rather frustrated tone "If it hurts so much, I'll tell you to stop. Later we'll use certain words for stuff like this. But not tonight," she explained, easing some of the worry off Belle. With that, she twisted Anna's nipple once more, and as the princess again moaned, Belle found herself enjoying the reaction. So she twisted them both, Anna yowling and trashing loudly. As the sounds of sin filled the room, Elsa observed a small grin forming on Belle's face as she explored all the reactions her sister gave. _She could very well be a sadist in the making, _Elsa thought.

While Belle was giving Anna's breasts a comfort suckling, Elsa spoke "That's enough." Belle ceased, with loud protest from Anna. "We can continue to explore the depths of your depravity another time. Belle..." She beckoned, her voice lowering. "You will pleasure me now, and then you will pleasure my sister. Afterwards we'll pleasure you both, and the night will continue on in that vein," she said frankly.

"Yes...my Queen." Belle crawled back to Elsa, letting the woman pull her in for another deep kiss. "Tonight..." Elsa began saying, between her kisses "I will be soft with you. But the second time you find yourself in my bed, chains will be involved. The third time and fourth time, we will explore your body...and how much it can take."

"Yes, my Queen," Belle answered, only paying the minimal of attention to Elsa's words.

"Now, use your tongue." Elsa laid back and pushed Belle's head against her crotch, quickly feeling the moisture on on her lips. Her nose was filled with a sweet smell. As it entered her nostrils, she opened her mouth against the Queen's trimmed blonde pubes, her mind momentarily going numb from the sweet aroma.

"You're...really wet," she said finally.

"I am, because of you and Anna, now get to work..." Belle's tongue reached out slowly, penetrating between Elsa's wet folds. The Queen did not hold back her moan, finding the girl's tongue new and delightful.

"Ahhhh..." Motivated by the Queen's sounds, Belle grabbed the Queen's thighs firmly, as she plunged her tongue deeper, eliciting louder moans from the Queen. "Stopping now is..." Elsa began to say, before her body forced another involuntary moan "...grounds for a flogging." Elsa let Belle lick with no interruptions for a minute, enjoying the feeling, but growing frustrated. "Move a...move a little up," she ordered as Belle's tongue reached her clit, sending waves of ectasy through her body. With awkward rhythm, Belle massaged her labia and nub, taking in the smell and taste.

Elsa's body tasted of a sweet after dinner desert, and smelled richer than any perfume she's ever encountered; And she knew, she was French after all. Belle couldn't get enough, she had to lick more and more. The Queen's chest was heaving faster, her eyes closed and her face scrunched up multiple times. She grabbed the bed sheets, moaning loudly, Belle had to hold her legs from moving. She didn't know what she was doing really, but Elsa hadn't complained so she assumed the Queen was enjoying herself as much as she was. "I'm...close!"

_Close to what? _Belle wondered, not stopping.

Finally, Elsa arched her back, spasming and crying loudly in her climaxed; her entire body shaking to it's core. Belle ignored the change, continuing to pleasure her mistress even after such concert of cries. It took Elsa physically detaching herself for her to realize what was happening. Seeing the Queen's flushed face, she asked "My Queen, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No Belle, you did just fine. That's what an orgasm is," Elsa answered, the information of all the smut Belle has read going through her mind. Elsa kissed her again, tenderly and appreciatively, tasting her own juices on the girl's lips. "Now, whatever you do with me, you must repeat with my sister," Elsa explained as she began to undo Anna's bindings. But she was free for but a moment. The Princess' arms were then placed above her head, tied to the bed frame while her legs were spread. "Go ahead Belle."

"Can I...Can you remove her blindfold? I wish to see her eyes. If that's alright with you, my Queen," Belle requested, staring at the tied girl before her.

"Of course," was Elsa's reply, removing the cloth from Anna's head and their eyes finally meeting.

"Oh wow, hi...you're hot," Anna exclaimed, Belle staring back at Anna's big blue eyes. "You can really pick them sister."

"Only the best for us." Elsa smiled, caressing both their faces with her cold fingers. "Now, pleasure her Belle. Make her come, make her scream your name. But first, I'll need you to strip." Belle looked down at her clothes, her small yellow gown and unusually small underwear. She discarded her top, leaving her topless before the two royals

"I have to ask, your Majesty, what kind of underwear is this?" she asked while pulling out her wedgie.

"Underwear of the future," Elsa said, her eyes scanning Belle's whole body.

"I think sis' likes your boobs Belle," Anna blurted.

"They're...quite nice, were you the most desired woman in your village?" Elsa quizzed, her eyes finally drifting away from the french girl's bosom.

"Yes...it was problematic. At the same time, I was shunned for not being a typical woman." Belle's unhappy memories of her provincial town resurfaced.

"Is France so backwards?" Elsa asked, touching Belle's cheeks.

"No, just Provence apparently," she said as grabbed the Queen's hand, smiling, and kissing it in return. "I will accomplish my duty now, your Majesty." Belle said, positioning herself and sliding off her underwear.

"Right, before you tongue bathe my sister, let me see your fingers working Belle," Elsa said with immediate protests from Anna.

"But I want her tongue now!"

"Quiet Anna!" Elsa scolded as Belle looked at her own digits with a confused expression. "Plunge one into Anna's hole, Belle, " she ordered as Belle slowly complied, pushing her finger against the Princess, penetrating and inducing another loud moan. She slowly began pumping her digit back and forth, the moisture inside Anna overwhelming her finger. The young princess' mouth stayed open, gasping and moaning.

"Please I want another finger in," she begged between her breath.

Before she could, Elsa spoke up "No Belle, disregard that, Princess Anna needs to learn patience. Keep using one finger."

"I'm sorry Princess, Queen's orders," Belle apologized, but keeping the rhythm going. Anna glared at her sister with Elsa looking back at her smugly.

"Fuc-fine, just make it good!" Anna demanded. Invigorated by her words, Belle grabbed her thighs harshly, and accelerated the intensity. Belle herself breathing intensely, she bit down on Anna's thigh. Anna cursed loudly, her bound hands shaking and her legs kicking. Belle bit again and another agonizing moan was heard from Anna. Belle continued inflicting the princess little bouts of pain, while her finger continued to pleasure the princess. "You can add one more now Belle," were Elsa's words as Belle did just that, inserting her middle finger as her index finger moved it's way to Anna's clit.

Belle observed Anna getting close to climax, it would be the second time she gave release to a royal that evening.

It felt good.

It felt good to be of service to the crown like this, to have these two women experience bliss with only her touch. But her desire to get off herself was ever growing, and she hoped the Queen and Princess would return the favor.

As Anna neared her peak, Elsa swiped Belle's hand away.

"Wha-what the hell, ELSA!" Anna shouted angrily at her sister.

"She's not going to get release so soon, forgive the brashness Belle," Elsa explained, letting go of her hand. "Let her fester the desire more, let her beg for it."

"You are so damn evil!" Anna shook her chains in frustration, before lying back in defeat. "Come on...please."

"Now you may use your tongue again Belle," Elsa said with Anna practically squealing like a child. Belle slowly lowered her head into the captive princess' snatch, already very wet from her fingering, and tasted it. Anna's strong odor assaulted her nose. Her smell was so unlike her sister's that she needed to stop and breathe momentarily. And she had a very strong taste, a very human taste. Belle took a moment to gather herself and lick again, the second time being much easier.

"Ahhh, don't you dare stop!" Anna moaned as Belle grabbed her thighs and raised her own rear to the air. Once she got over Anna's different smell and taste, she gave her the same eager treatment as her sister, her switching between going deep and massaging Anna's clit. Belle was startled when she felt a cold hand grasp her buttock, squeezing it.

"Such softness, a nice amount of fat," Elsa mumbled as she removed her hand. But Belle suddenly shouted harshly, interrupting Anna's pleasure as the Queen gave her ass a sharp slap. "Concentrate on your task Belle," Elsa ordered, pushing her head back down. "Oh and you mark so easily too," she exclaimed while rubbing Belle's now red buttock. As Belle moaned, almost in tune with her sister, Elsa blew cold air in between Belle's buttocks.

"Ah!" The girl shouted, interrupting Anna's pleasure again. "M-my Queen, I can't do this if you distract me!"

"I can hardly help it, you're so beautiful and enticing. But, you are right. Please continue," She said, but not before giving Belle's bum another slap. With a stinging pain to her rear, Belle went back in. Thankfully Anna was already on the edge and it took but one more minute for the princess to scream. Elsa's orgasm was subdued, but Anna screamed and thrashed in her bonds like a wild buck. Belle continued to lick her even through this, even after it was over.

"Belle..." Anna whispered her name as her body calmed. Elsa moved in and began to undo the princess' bonds, and like a rabid dog she pounced on Belle as soon as she was free, kissing and hugging the girl as much as she could. Belle was soon embraced by both royals, both their hands exploring her body.

"Now it's finally your turn," Elsa whispered in Belle's ear as her hand slid between the girl's legs.

* * *

><p>"Hmmn-wha.." Belle opened her eyes, feeling heavy and somewhat exhausted. There were hands that were not her own splayed across her body, feminine hands. <em>So it wasn't a dream? <em>she asked herself as she noticed the sleeping princess hug her closer. To her left she saw the Queen sleeping peacefully. Belle's body was sore everywhere, she looked down and saw bite marks all over her stomach and breasts. These two women were animals.

But it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

No, she was lying to herself.

It wasn't unpleasant at all. Belle had never experienced pleasure like she had the previous night. She didn't remember quite how many times she climaxed, but it was...plenty. If this is what is to be expected from that moment on in the Queen's service, then she had no need for her previous apprehension. She shuddered for a moment to think of what ifs. _I wonder how that brute would have treated me in bed if I married him?_ She shook the thoughts away as she saw movement from Anna.

"Hi," A voice whispered to her, Anna shifting slightly but her eyes remaining closed.

"Oh, um, morning," Belle replied, her hand reaching around Anna's waist.

"Hmmmn, you're so good, I can't wait till you meet Punzie'. We can go out into town together, and talk, and eat chocolate, and fuck," Anna exclaimed, opening her eyes slightly before closing them again. _Punzie? Does she mean Princess Rapunzel? _"I heard sis' saying she's giving you a job, something administrative, I don't know. You have the brains for it. You'll be introduced to court as well," Anna whispered again.

"That's very generous," she whispered back.

"You'll still fuck though, you're her secret slave after all, just like me" Anna sighed against Belle's breasts, her eyes groggy but more awake. She slowly got up and straddled herself on Belle's stomach, her hands pinning Belle's down as her face drew closer "Let's have some early morning sex now while she's still sleeping."

* * *

><p>A week passed by quickly. Belle was able to write to her father who was now a professor at the University of Corona, teaching science and researching. Belle herself took up a duty as a secretary and bureaucrat for Elsa's court. And in her free time read all the books she could from the royal library.<p>

But she also had other duties to attend to, a duty to her new Queen and mistress, to give her body whenever Elsa called for it. She got acquainted more with Anna and Princess Rapunzel, as well as brief introductions to other slaves.

One particular evening she found herself serving as eye candy for no one in particular, since that specific throne room was closed off to human men. Belle stood to the left of the throne wearing a short yellow dress, with high stockings and suspenders. She carried a tray of chocolate for the Queen. Princess Rapunzel mirrored Belle and stood on Elsa's right, holding on a tray of drinks and wearing a short pink dress.

Anna was seated on her sister's lap, kissing her slender neck as Elsa held her by her waist with one arm and her leg with the other, otherwise paying her little attention. The young Princess showed little care for her modesty, letting her skirt ride up and show her polka dot underwear to the rest of the throne room.

There was another contingent of ice men before them, and with them another girl in chains.

"My Queen, we found this girl on the shores of the Southern Isles. She is mute and...unusual," the ice man paused, unsure how to articulate the strangeness she felt from the woman. She had been washed up on a beach, barely able to walk, but she was otherwise healthy.

Elsa looked at the girl and took in all her features. She was a beautiful redhead with azure eyes, and had a bewildered and confused look about her. She wore nothing but hastily made rags around her, no doubt made by the ice men to protect her modesty.

"Very good, unchain her and leave us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated, especially if you spot any grammar mistakes. **


End file.
